


Billdip

by Tyronetheclone618



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Crying, Depression, Don't Judge, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gore, Human Bill Cipher, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, My First Fanfic, Older Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines, Possessive Bill Cipher, Protective Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyronetheclone618/pseuds/Tyronetheclone618
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please offer constructive criticism and don't kill me
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Admit it you missed me

Dipper who is now 20 has a problem with overthinking and was prescribed a medicine to help he usually takes it under supervision of friends or his sister but today he was going to get a refill but before he could open the door there was a knock. Slowly but surely the dipper put his eye up to the eyehole but it was dark so he slowly cracked the door. Bill cipher stood there with a smile.  
"Seems like somebody has been doing something that keeps me out of his mind." Bill said in a slightly deeper then expected voice.  
"H-how did you find me? Wernt you stone last time I saw you! I'm not falling for your tricks this time cipher!" Dipper yelled pulling out his pocket knife.  
"Admit it you missed me! And Dipper I thought you should know this by now but im a masochist!" Bill cipher said pushing the door open a bit more before slipping thought the crack.  
"I'm not going to hurt you dipper just relax! I'm here to help. I've been watching you and I've noticed that you are running a bit low on cash and I have a way for you to not waste your money on some 'magic cure' that your 'doctors' give you. As long as you repay me with a few deeds!" The dream demon explained with a smile.  
"What are you planning cipher?" Dipper asked confused.  
"Nothing I promise just make a deal with me!" Bill said his smile fading.  
"No! I'm not letting you ruin my life like you did when I was 12!" Dipper yelled at the demon.  
"Have it your way pine tree." Bill said as he snapped his fingers. Dipper collapsed onto bill who picked him up and walked out the door.


	2. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this chapter wasn't well planned I just went off the top of my head but please tell me if you want to see changes or if there is a typo anywhere and thank you so much for reading this!!!!!

Dipper woke up with a headache. He couldn't remember what had happened the night before except that bill was human. This thought made shivers run up Dipper's spine. Dipper tried to get up but was tugged back down by chains almost immediately.  
"Shit! Cipher!" He yelled looking around. Suddenly light poured into the room temporarily blinding dipper.  
"Yes?" Bill's voice echoed into the room.  
"Let me go to insane triangle!" Dipper yelled at the tall male.  
"Oh but I'm not a triangle anymore." Bill said lifting his cane up and tapping dipper on his chin.  
"You can't do anything to me!" Dipper yelled pulling at the chains.   
"Is that a challenge?" Bill said with amusement in his voice.  
"Let me go cipher!" Dipper demanded collapsing onto the floor.  
"I can only do that if you make a deal with me pine tree." Bill said with a sigh, "And I really don't want to hurt you or your family."  
"What is the deal?" Dipper asked after a second.  
"Teach me how to human and I'll help you sleep. Your family will not have to deal with me and I will not mess with them or harm them in any way. They will see and be able to talk to me but I will respond with honest answers and I will no longer play tricks on you unless asked to by yourself or family and in one of those situations I will be as gentil as possible." Bill took a breath before finishing. "I promise." Dipper took a second to think before answering to the offer.  
"I need a paper and pen contract with your signature written In your blood." Dipper whispered. Bill nodded and snapped his fingers making a knife a piece of paper and a pen appear out of nowhere.  
"One other thing. No magic unless I ask for you to use it." Dipper said as bill started writing.  
"Only fair. Here you sigh first." Bill said finishing the details of the contract. Dipper took the contract and bill rolled up his left sleeve and grabbed the knife before running it across his arm until a stream of crimson rolled down to his hand. Dipper signed and watched as bill took the pen and dipped it in his blood before writing his name on the paper. Suddenly the paper floated and Bill's hand lit ablaze as he put his hand out. With a sigh Dipper looked up.  
"It's a deal then." Bill smirked and shook Dipper's hand.   
"Yeah I guess." Dipper whispered shaking his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried please add constructive criticism


End file.
